


The One Where Derek Is Pissed And Stiles Lets Him Vent

by Adders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, slight breathplay, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Derek and Stiles know how to calm each other down in situations. This time, Derek is angry and needs a bit of "Stiles Stress-Relief"





	The One Where Derek Is Pissed And Stiles Lets Him Vent

While their romantic relationship started less than two months ago, Derek and Stiles knew each other better than they knew themselves. They always knew what the other needed. Their mate-bond would have been strong even if it didn't have Stiles' magic intertwined in it but since it was, they were able to know the other's emotions. 

One thing Derek loved was that Stiles was so different from him. Derek was tall and muscular while Stiles was short and curvy. Derek was covered in hair while Stiles had none on his body. Derek was blunt and to the point, while Stiles was sarcastic and playful. Derek was weighted on the ground while Stiles floated off in thought. 

They were also similar in some ways. Both were stubborn as all Hell. Both were protective of their Pack. Both had an appreciation for nature and animals. And, most importantly, both of them loved each other. 

They understood each other. They rarely ever fought anymore. Before their relationship even began, Stiles had figured out the way Derek's brain worked soon after meeting him. Derek had always considered himself a simple creature who thought of only one thing at a time. Stiles was the complete opposite with that.

He had a million things going on in his head all the time. He would see the smallest details that anyone else would have passed over. He could tell if someone was good or bad within the first five minutes of meeting them. 

Even now, Derek was still baffled by it. The Pack frequently joked that Stiles was their very own Sherlock Holmes. It was true though. His intelligence and psychoanalysis of everything were very much like the detective. Excluding the sociopathic behaviour, Stiles was the real-life Sherlock. 

But, sometimes, it all got a bit too much, and Stiles would become so overwhelmed by everything, he'd have a meltdown. His panic attacks occurred more frequently after discovering the supernatural. He wasn't scared or anything, Hell no. Derek had seen the kid face the kind of monsters that people had nightmares about with no fear or hesitation. It's just that his brain had already been trying to handle his normal life. Being exposed to an entirely new world was a lot to put on a teen with a mind like his. 

He needed something to anchor him, to bring him back to himself like he had done for Derek. It didn't take long to figure out that when he lost control of himself like that, he needed someone else to take over. He was naturally submissive but, he was constantly fighting that urge to give in to orders. He wouldn't take bullshit from anyone and refused to let someone push him around.

The only person he willingly submitted to, was Derek. Even then, he was would still get rebellious and test how far he could go before getting punished. Derek remembered the first time Stiles actually obeyed an order he gave. He knew the teen would only listen if he truly respected the person who gave the order and the satisfaction of knowing Stiles felt that way was something Derek was unable to put into words. 

When they mated Derek got to see a side of Stiles nobody else ever would. He got to see the real Stiles, the one under the persona he put on for others. He pretended to be this independent person who could take care of himself and didn't need anyone's help and wanted to stay out of the spotlight, but in actuality, he craved someone to take care of him. 

Derek knew he wasn't Stiles' first lover but even so, Stiles was his, and he didn't plan on sharing. It wasn't just a one-way thing though. They trusted each other so much they didn't have a single thought the other might cheat (despite Stiles' past record of flitting around from relationship to relationship since he got bored of people quickly). 

Derek didn't get overwhelmed like Stiles did. He got angry. He knew a few Pack members (Peter and Jackson mostly) would probably be dead if Stiles wasn't around to calm him down. Derek sometimes thought Stiles should be a hostage negotiator. The teen knew exactly how to diffuse a situation and satisfy all sides. 

He had been helping Derek to control himself and to Derek's surprise, it actually worked. Derek found himself being able to handle situations that would have sent him into a fury only a couple months ago. There were times he wasn't able to completely cool down and get over things but he could definitely hide it a lot better than he had before. 

He would be able to hide it until he was away from whatever pissed him off and then he would rage. Stiles always knew exactly what he needed to chill out.

The teen arrived home late one Friday night after hanging out with Scott for most of the day. He'd originally planned on staying overnight but had felt something through his bond with Derek. He knew what it was, he'd felt it before on multiple occasions. He straight up told Scott that he could feel there was something going on with Derek. Scott understood. He had his own bond to Allison though it wasn't the same kind Stiles and Derek had. 

He let his magic guide him to where Derek was. It got a little confusing in a house so big, it was difficult to keep track of everyone so he gladly accepted the help. Derek was in one of the many libraries. It was the one the Pack had dubbed, "The Stiles Book Club" as he was the only one who ever used it. It helped him to focus if he was on his own because there was less to be distracted by and he didn't have to worry about bothering anyone with his constant moving and talking out loud when he thought of things. 

He opened the door quietly. Derek was pacing back and forth by the far side wall. Stiles could see the tension in his body even from as far away as he was. Hell, he could practically feel the rage radiating off of Derek. Stiles guessed Derek's meeting with the Alphas of three other packs hadn't gone so well.

"I haven't wanted to kill a person that much, in a loooong time," he said through gritted teeth

"What about Jackson or Peter?" Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"Not even close. I wanted to rip his throat out so he would just stop complaining. I'm sure the other two Alphas thought the same thing. We couldn't get through five fucking minutes without him doing something. There's absolutely nothing to show for it. We accomplished nothing because of that fucking..."

Stiles could see Derek was about to get himself even more worked up and closed the distance between them. Being shorter, he came up to just under Derek's collarbone. He wrapped his arms lazily around the man, resting his head lightly against Derek's chest before leading him to the couch and sitting him down.

As expected, Derek yanked Stiles down with him so the teen was straddling his lap. He pulled Stiles close, kissing him roughly. His anger had made him shift part way and he let clawed hands slip under Stiles' shirt, earning a shiver from the warlock. He bit lightly on Stiles' bottom lip, aware that his fangs were out. 

He knew he didn't actually have to worry about hurting Stiles. They'd figured out fairly quickly that his magic would heal any actual damage. He would still feel it even after it was healed but, they could be as rough as they wanted. If he accidentally bit Stiles, he wouldn't turn or anything, and that was a great relief for both of them. He really only needed to avoid arteries and it was fine. 

He felt Stiles grind in his lap and growled as the teen reached behind himself to palm at Derek's clothed erection. He watched as the boy slid down, out of his grip until he was on his knees on the floor between Derek's legs. One thing was for sure, Stiles may be clumsy regularly but he was proficient in sex. Nimble fingers undid his jeans and he watched as Stiles pulled the elastic on his boxers, freeing his erection.

Derek remembered the first time they did this. Stiles always had the same look on his face like he really couldn't believe it was real. Derek was a werewolf, of course, he would be big. Being an Alpha made it more so to where he was, in Stiles' own words, "built like a stallion." When he saw Stiles going down further, he'd pulled on his hair and said, "don't choke yourself." Stiles looked up at him. Raised an eyebrow like he'd just been challenged. And promptly took Derek down his throat all the way to the base without a single gag.

He was brought back to the present time when Stiles pumped him twice before licking the underside of his cock and wrapping his lips around the head. God, those fucking lips. He'd always loved them. He would never admit that he wasn't actually paying attention to what Stiles was saying half the time, he wouldn't stop the teen from rambling on just so he could watch those damn lips. 

He loved it when Stiles bit his bottom lip, making it flush red. He loved it when they were swollen after Derek kissed them. He loved it when they were stretched around his cock. He loved it when they were painted bright colours whenever Stiles decided he wanted to dress up. But most of all, he loved it when they formed the words, 'I love you.' 

A skilled tongue swirled around the head of his cock, licking the slit and sucking. He watched in utter amazement as the teen took him down his throat more and more until Derek was completely sheathed in wet heat. He moaned as Stiles bobbed up and down only pausing at the tip to give a light lick and catch his breath.

He went down again and swallowed around him. Derek's hand flew to his grown out hair and pulled him back up. He tilted his head slightly, leaning into Derek's hand and looking right at him. It was the signal Derek was waiting for. The one that told him he could take over and use him. 

Derek fucked into the teen's mouth violently, controlling him by the grip of his hair. Derek ran his other hand along the underside of Stiles' jaw. He pressed hard into a particular area, that he originally found by accident but was happy to use it, and felt the boy gag around him.

He kept his fingers pressed there while he slowed his pace into deep, long thrusts that had Stiles choking. Tears were running down the teen's face and his hands gripped at Derek's jeans. 

They had a signal, of course, in place of a safe word since Stiles was unable to talk. He could have easily tapped out. It was highly unlikely, Stiles loved being used. The kid was kinky as fuck.

Derek forced Stiles' head down until his nose was pressed up against him, and held him there. After several moments of having his air supply cut off, Stiles tried to pull back. Derek didn't let him, and instead, gave small thrusts that kept Stiles in place. 

He pulled Stiles off every once in a while, to let him take a few deep breaths before sliding in again. He fucked into his mouth, hard and fast. All the while, Stiles choking around him. Derek tugged on the teen's hair, forcing him to look up at him with tear-filled hazel eyes.

He yanked Stiles off the ground and onto the couch, pinning him down and tearing at his clothes. Derek growled his approval when the teen bared his neck and spread his legs wider. 

He flipped the boy over and tore off whatever fabric remained, leaving Stiles naked. He immediately started pushing his spit-slicked cock into the teen's tight entrance. 

Stiles cried out in pain, feeling himself being stretched so wide. His fists clenched until his knuckles turned white and he gasped for breath as Derek pushed in farther until bottoming out. 

He thrust hard and fast, pressing down between Stiles' shoulders until his front half was on the couch, leaving only his ass up. 

Stiles bit down on his arm, trying to control his volume. Derek wasn't having any of that and ripped his arm away, grabbing both wrists and holding them tight against the small of Stiles' back, restraining him.

This just so happened to be Stiles' favourite position and good Lord, if people thought Stiles was loud normally, just talking, they should have seen him then. 

The kid was practically screaming as Derek pounded into him, voice rising in pitch. "O-oh fuck, fuck. Wolfy!" he cried out as his body tipped over the edge and he tightened around Derek, coming hard. 

He sobbed as Derek fucked into his overstimulated body, growling praises in his ear, "so good for me. You're perfect. Made just for me. Fuck, Stiles. You're mine." 

Stiles was hard again in an instant. He could feel Derek getting close, his pace faltering. "All yours. Just for you," his wrecked voice gasped out and screamed when he came again, feeling teeth sink into his shoulder.

He moaned when Derek stilled and he felt a warmth filling him up. His whole body went lax with exhaustion and he heard Derek chuckle, "I hope no one heard that." That got Stiles wide awake, "ARE THERE PEOPLE HERE?!" 

He shifted until Derek let go of his wrists and he was able to look over his shoulder. The werewolf had a guilty grin and Stiles wanted the world to delete itself.

The next day Cora avoided their gazes, blushing bright red, Erica kept smirking, Isaac looked absolutely horrified, and Peter just winked at Stiles who promptly threw a blanket over himself to hide from them. 

Despite all this, he still couldn't wait for the next some "Stiles Stress-Relief" was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give some feedback in the comments on how I’m doing writing smut since I’m still learning. I will love you forever if you do! Yes, I am unashamedly begging for comments because I really do value your opinions.


End file.
